


Kotku

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carrots-and-bananas: Hejka! Mogę prosić o prompta? :) Więc Larry: Lou jest kocią hybrydą i może mieć dzieci . Spotyka Harry’ego i zakochują się w sobie. Po dwóch latach związku Lou zachodzi w ciąźe, mówi Hazzie, który jest szczęśliwy. Po dziewięciu miesącach Lou zaczyna rodzić a w szpitalu okazuje się, że dzieciaczek (możesz wybrać płeć) ma uszy i ogon. Zdziwienie Lou i Hazzy i happy end :) Dziękuję ♥♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotku

Ciężki, ciemne chmury zawisły na niebie, wypuszczając na ziemię zimne krople wody. Silny wiatr targał gałęziami drzew, grożąc ich połamaniem. Co jakiś czas niebo rozjaśniało się za sprawą błyskawic, a po chwili rozlegał się głośny huk.  
Jechał pustą drogą. Ulewa utrudniała mu widoczność, co spowodowało bardzo wolną jazdę. Najchętniej by się zatrzymał i przeczekał tą ulewę, ale nie miał gdzie. Po obu jego stronach znajdował się las i brakowało pobocza. Jego zielone oczy były wpatrzone w przednią szybę pojazdu. W pewnym momencie w odległości kilku metrów pojawiła się postać. Zwolnił, by ostatecznie zatrzymać pojazd na środku drogi. Przyglądał się nieznajomemu. Siedział skulony pod drzewem, ubrany w szary, zniszczony płaszcz. Na twarz miał zaciągnięty kaptur. Widać było, że cały przemókł i zmarzł.  
Otworzył okno od strony pasażera.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zawołał, jednak postać nie zareagowała. Krzyknął ponownie i dalej nic. Zastanawiał się, czy nieznajomy go ignoruje, czy to deszcz go zagłusza.  
Sięgnął na tylne siedzenie po parasol i wysiadł z samochodu. Chroniąc się przed deszczem podszedł do nieznajomego, ukrywając jego ciało pod parasolem.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział spokojnym głosem, nie chcąc go przerazić. Postać nerwowo drgnęła i powoli, z ogromną niepewnością podniosła głowę. Na Harry’ego spojrzała para najpiękniejszych, błękitnych tęczówek jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Na myśl przyszedł mu błękit oceanu. Widział w nich strach, zmęczenie i ból.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – przykucnął obok.  
Chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
\- Podwieźć cię gdzieś?  
Ponownie zaprzeczył.  
\- Nie możesz tutaj siedzieć, zwłaszcza w taką pogodę. Chodź, odwiozę cię do domu.  
\- J-ja n-nie ma-mam do-domu – wyjąkał.  
Jego głos był wysoki i lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Jak to nie masz? – spojrzał zaskoczony.  
Chłopak jednak się nie odezwał, ukrywając swoją twarz w kolanach.  
\- Jak masz na imię?  
\- Louis – jego głos był stłumione, przez nogi.  
\- Jestem Harry. Pojedź ze mną. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – zapewnił niebieskookiego starając się go przekonać, aby z nim pojechał. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał się zaopiekować tym chłopakiem. Było w nim coś tak bezbronnego i delikatnego. Nie mógł go tu zostawić.  
Louis ponownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka w lokach.  
\- Obiecuję, że nic ci się nie stanie. Zabiorę cie do siebie. Wykąpiesz się, założysz czyste ubrania i coś zjesz, a jeśli będziesz chciał opowiesz mi swoją historię.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. Widział ogromna niepewność w oczach Louisa. Ostatecznie jednak chłopak skinął głową, zgadzając się na propozycję Harry’ego. Loczek pomógł mu się podnieść i poprowadził do swojego samochodu.  
Jechali w ciszy. Harry próbował zagadać do chłopaka, ale kiedy ten nie opowiadał, odpuścił sobie.  
*****  
Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania, puszczając przodem Louisa. Wszedł zaraz za nim, zamykając przejście i przekręcając klucz. Nie miał w planach opuszczać swojego domu w dniu dzisiejszym.  
Widział jak niebieskookie rozgląda się lekko poddenerwowany dookoła.  
\- Możesz już ściągnąć ten płaszcz. Przygotuję ci kąpiel i dam suche ubrania – i nim Louis zdążył zareagować, loczek pociągnął za jego kaptur, który odsłonił jego brązowe, roztrzepane włosy i…czy to były uszy. Tak to zdecydowanie były kocie uszy.  
Nieświadomie podszedł do szatyna chcąc dotknąć jego uszu, jednak ten się cofnął. W tym momencie się ocknął, spojrzał w oczy chłopaka i dojrzał w nich przerażenie.  
\- J-ja p-przepraszam – wyjąkał Lou – Ju-już się stąd wy-wynoszę – chciał wyminąć Stylesa, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
\- Wychodzę stąd. N-na pewno nie ch-chesz mieć z-ze mną nic w-wspólnego – w jego niebieskich oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy, które po chwili popłynęły w dół – Ni-nikt n-nie chce t-takiego dzi-dziwadła j-jak ja.  
\- Kotku co ty mówisz? Nie wyrzucę cię, tylko dlatego, że masz uszy… - przerwał, kiedy chłopak się od niego odsunął ściągając płaszcz. Za jego plecami coś zaczęło się poruszać, wychylił odrobinę głowę – i ogon. Jesteś hybrydą? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.  
\- Tak – westchnął kiwając głową – dlatego jestem sam. Nikt mnie nie chce, bo jestem dziwny.  
\- Od dziś masz mnie – przyciągnął do siebie szatyna, przytulając go – Ja cię nie zostawię Lou.  
*****  
Harry dotrzymał słowa. Louis z nim zamieszkał. Zaprzyjaźnili się i z czasem, zamieniło się to w o wiele silniejsze uczucie. Zakochali się w sobie. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Louisa, z kolei szatyn zastanawiał się jakby wyglądało teraz jego życie, gdyby loczek się wtedy nie zatrzymał.  
Harry’emu nie przeszkadzało, że Tommo jest inny. Wręcz przeciwnie uwielbiał to w nim. Uważał, że chłopak jest uroczy. Zawsze, kiedy głaskał jego włosy, z gardła niższego wydobywało się mruczenie. Podobnie reagował, kiedy zielonooki składał czułe pocałunki na jego twarzy i ciele, bądź kiedy go przytulał i szeptał do ucha czułe słówka.  
Tak minęły im dwa lata.  
*****  
Nareszcie dotarł do kamienicy, w której mieszkał. Tak bardzo chciał się już znaleźć u siebie i zobaczyć Louisa. Przez cały dzień był poddenerwowany. Lou od kilku dni się źle czuł i w końcu Harry’emu udało się go przekonać, aby poszedł do lekarza. Martwił się o swojego chłopaka. Miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.  
Wpadł do mieszkania i od razu skierował się do salonu, gdzie miał nadzieję zastać szatyna. Miał rację, jednak kiedy go ujrzał, czuł jak jego serce zamiera. Louis siedział na kanapie z podkulonymi nogami, obejmując je rękoma, a w kolanach miał ukrytą twarz. Słyszał cichy szloch wydobywający się z ust chłopaka.  
\- Kotku – od razu znalazł się przy chłopaku, czule go obejmując – Co się stało? Co ci dolega?  
\- Ha-Harry, ta-tak ba-bardzo c-cię prze-przepraszam – wyjąkał, pociągając nosem.  
\- O czym ty mówisz, kochanie – ucałował włosy niebieskookiego.  
\- Z-zni-zniszczyłem ci ż-życie – wychlipał.  
\- Lou – ujął twarz szatyna w dłonie, tym samym go zmuszając, aby na niego spojrzał – Co się stało.  
\- Harry, j-ja jestem w cią-ciąży – jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.  
\- Słucham?!  
\- Bę-będziemy m-mieli dzie-dziecko, ale j-ja n-nie chcę c-ci ni-niszczyć ż-życia, więc ode-odejdę.  
\- Louis o czym ty mówisz? Nigdzie nie pozwolę ci odejść. Kocham cię i kocham nasze dziecko, nie rozumiem dlaczego myślisz, że zniszczyłeś mi życie.  
\- Je-jestem – wziął głęboki wdech odrobinę się uspokajając – dziwakiem, hybrydą. Jakby to nie wystarczało, jestem w ciąży. Ludzie już teraz się dziwnie na nas patrzą, a jak brzuch będzie widoczny…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie zdanie innych – Harry mu przerwał – Liczysz się ty i nasze dziecko. Kocham ciebie…kocham was – przyłożył dłoń do, jeszcze płaskiego, brzucha.  
\- Ja ciebie też – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
Loczek pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach ukochanego.  
*****  
Dziewięć miesięcy szybko zleciało. Każdego dnia Harry dbał, aby Lou i ich dziecku nic nie brakowało. Troszczył się o nich, jak o najcenniejszy skarb. W końcu tym dla niego byli. Widząc jak brzuch Lou robi się większy, czując jak jego dziecko się porusza, ogarniało go ogromne szczęście. Tak bardzo ich kochał Uwielbiał składać lekkie pocałunki na okrągłym brzuchu szatyna i mówić do ich Maleństwa.  
*****  
Wpadł na oddział położniczy i od razu zauważył swojego przyjaciela. Był w pracy, kiedy Liam, który odwiedził Lou, zadzwonił do niego, że jego chłopak zaczął rodzić. Od razu wszystko rzucił, chaotycznie wytłumaczył Zaynowi co się dzieje i ruszył do szpitala.  
\- Co z nim? – wysapał, stając obok przyjaciela.  
\- Jest na sali – wytłumaczył – Jak na razie żadnych wieści.  
Harry zaczął krążyć po korytarzu. Z każdą kolejną sekundą zastanawiał się ile to jeszcze potrwa? Czy z Lou i dzieckiem wszystko dobrze? Miał nadzieję, że nie pojawiły się żadne komplikacje.  
Nareszcie po jakichś 20 minutach z sali wyszła pielęgniarka.  
\- Pan Styles? – spytała, spoglądając na dwóch mężczyzn.  
\- To ja – loczek od razu pojawił się obok niej.  
\- Gratuluję, ma pan córkę – uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego.  
Stał otępiały, wpatrując się w kobietę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ma córkę. Został ojcem! To coś niesamowitego.  
\- Mogę ich zobaczyć?  
\- Za chwilę, przewieziemy ich tylko do innej sali – zielonooki pokiwał głową.  
Po jakichś 10 minutach został poprowadzony do pokoju, gdzie znajdował się Lou.  
Wszedł do środka. Na szpitalnym łóżku leżał zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy szatyn. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w małym zawiniątku, które trzymał w ramionach.  
\- Kotku – podszedł do chłopaka, zwracając na siebie uwagę.  
\- Harry – uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – pogładził włosy Lou, całując go w czubek głowy, na co z gardła szatyna wydobył się pomruk.  
\- Dobrze. Chcesz ją potrzymać? – spytał, widząc jak Harry się wpatruje w ich córkę.  
Pokiwał głową i ostrożnie wziął Maleństwo w ramiona. Była taka drobna, taka krucha i delikatna. Od teraz był za nią odpowiedzialny i musiał się nią opiekować, musiał ją strzec.  
\- Harry – zaczął niepewnie szatyn.  
\- Co się dzieje Lou? – spytał widząc zmartwioną twarz szatyna.  
\- Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć – pokazał mu, aby zbliżył się z ich córką.  
Ściągnął jej czapeczkę, a Styles dostrzegł małe brązowe loczki, z których wystawały maleńkie, kocie uszy.  
\- Ogon też ma – dodał Lou.  
\- Kotku, już ci mówiłem. Kocham cię i nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś hybrydą. Nie przeszkadza mi również, że nasza córką nią jest. Jest częścią mnie i ciebie. Kocham ją i uważam, że jest urocza.  
Lousi łysząc słowa chłopaka, szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął.  
\- Kocham się Harry.  
\- Ja ciebie też – przysiadł obok Lou, cały czas trzymając dziewczynkę – Jak ją nazwiemy?  
\- Darcy! Wiem, że zawsze chciałeś tak nazwać córkę – pogławdził małą po zaróżowionym policzku.  
Harry pocałował chłopaka w czoło, wolna ręką go obejmując i przyciągając do siebie.  
Właśnie trzymał w ramionach cały swój świat. Czego mu więcej potrzeba do szczęścia.


End file.
